Administration Core - Summary The Transdisciplinary Center for Population Health (TCPH) Administration Core provides the overall leadership and oversight of this COBRE. The Administration Core works to facilitate regional and national relationships to help support the influx of trainees and recruitment of new investigators, thus creating a pipeline to bring high caliber population health researchers to South Dakota that are vested in issues specific to American Indian (AI) and rural health. The Administration Core will be responsible for all activities that support the COBRE, including establishing effective communication mechanisms between Project Leaders, Mentors, and Core Directors. Sound evaluation qualitative and quantitative metrics are used to perform a systematic evaluation of to determine TCPH effectiveness and Project Leader progress. The COBRE Principal Investigator will perform these functions in consultation with the Project Leaders, a Local Steering Committee, and an External Advisory Committee.